Wzloty i upadki gwiazd
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 11 Duncan wachluje Chrisa, który ogląda na monitorze akcję z domu Łamag Duncan: Dlaczego ty się w to wciąż gapisz?! Chris: Nie rozumiesz?! Moreno nie odpuści komuś głosowania na Katie! Będzie ciekawie! Duncan: To oglądaj sobie to... ja odpadam... Duncan trzasną za sobą drzwiami Chris: Cóż. Casz powiedzieć co wydarzyło się w ostatnim odcinku Stars vs. Losers... Moreno zmienił się i wyznał miłość do Katie. Atlantha okazała się nad wyraz dobrym strategiem i wyjawiła swoją prawdziwą siebie Heather i Tylerowi. Kathy i Aaron próbowali porwać Katie. Niestety skończyło się patelnią na głowie Aarona. Gwiazdy natomiast zawarły dwa wielkie sojusze. Jedynym bez sojuszu został Ivan. Może się okazać ważnym graczem... W czasie zadania odtworzyliśmy nie odtworzone zadanie z In The Sea... Klątwę Posejdona z gościnnym udziałem samego Posejdona! Wygrały Gwiazdy i tym samym zostały nietykalne. Łamagi pierwszy raz od dawna pokazały się na eliminacjach. W walcę Katie kontra Heather wygrała Katie i to ona dalej mogła się cieszyć byciem w naszym cudownym programie. Cóż. O ostatnią wygraną nadal walczy piętnaście osób... Kto dzisiaj pożegna się z grą? Oglądajcie najnowsze zmagania bohaterów w Stars vs. Losers!!! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Barak Łamag 120px Atlantha szła przez wielki barak, gdy Moreno spotkał ją Moreno: Proszę, proszę... kogo tu widzimy. Atlantha: Mnie? Moreno: Tak... jak to jest stracić sojuszniczkę? Atlantha: Normalnie... to tylko gra. Moreno: Tylko gra?! Atlantha: Dla ciebie to coś więcej?! Moreno: Nie... (pokój zwierzeń)Moreno: Atlantha i Tyler to teraz dwa bardzo łatwe cele... mimo wszystko trzeba na nich uważać... nie znam do końca stylu ich gry... (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Moreno myśli, że jest silny, ale za sprzymierzeńca ma tylko Katie i zdrajcę, który zapewne może do woli podmieniać głosy... nie wiem co do końca knują, ale bez Heather mam większe szansę niż z nią... cóż bolesna prawda, ale sojusze w naszej drużynie za bardzo nam nie pomogą... Moreno chwycił Atlanthę za bluzkę i podniósł ją, Atlantha szarpała się Moreno: Słuchaj uważnie... głosowałaś na dziewczynę, którą kocham, a u mnie oznacza to śmierć... o tak! Pożałujecie, że zadzieracie z osobą, którą ochraniać! Atlantha: Jesteś chory! Moreno: Raczej zakochany!! Noah dostrzegł całą sytuację i rzucił się na Moreno, który uwolnił Atlanthę z uścisku Noah: Co ty jej robisz?! Moreno: Eliminuję zdrajcę! Noah: Zdrajcę?! Moreno: Przyznała się, że wyrzuciła Heather po to by nie spadły na nią oskarżenia!!! Noah: Co?! Atlantha: Noah! On kłamie! Noah: Jak Atlantha?! Moreno: Nie dziwi cię fakt, że Chris zawarł z nią sojusz i dzięki temu znowu dostała się do programu? Atlantha: Tak jak chociaż ty! Moreno: Winny się tylko tłumaczy! Atlantha: Wiem co knujesz! Chcesz mnie wyrzucić, ale prawda, jest taka, że to ty współpracujesz ze zdrajcą! Atlantha zaraz po tym zakryła usta. Wiedziała, że powiedziała coś bardzo istotnego. Moreno zachował pokerową twarz, ale w głębi duszy aż się zagotował Moreno: Masz jakieś... dowody? Atlantha: A ty jakieś masz na mnie? Przez chwilę Atlantha i Moreno wymieniali się spojrzeniami, po czym odeszli w przeciwnych kierunkach już nie odzywając się Noah: I zrobili mi w mózgu papkę... (pokój zwierzeń)Noah: Jasne, że ufam Atlanthcie... to oczywiste. On początku było widać, że Moreno kłamie, ale nie chciałem zostać jego kolejnym celem, więc trzymałem język za zębami. Wiem, że Atlanthcie będzie trudno udowodnić, że nie jest zdrajcą... jeżeni nie odpadnie to oczywiste będzie, że jest zdrajcą dla reszty... Tymczasem Cody i Tyler chowali się głęboko w piwnicy Cody: Mam jedno drobne pytanie... Tyler: Tak? Cody: Dlaczego ty mnie do czorta przyprowadziłeś do piwnicy?! I my w ogóle mamy piwnice?! Tyler: Prawdopodobnie tak... Cody: To czego chciałeś? Tyler: Chciałbyś zawrzeć tajny sojusz? Cody: Tajny sojusz? Tyler: Wiesz... Heather odpadła, a Noah i Atlantha najpewniej już nieoficjalnie mają sojusz, a my będziemy na celowniku, jakby co możemy się kryć... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Czy tylko mnie się wydaje, że Tyler się zmienił? Wszystkie sezony zgrywał fajtłapę, a teraz nawet ma dobry plan i sam wychodzi z propozycją sojuszu. Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyler: Potrzebujemy tego sojuszu. Puki Moreno i inni się kłócą jesteśmy w miarę bezpieczni, ale to się wkrótce skończy, a my się zabezpieczymy od eliminacji. Nawet po rozłączeniu drużyn. Kathy: Co jest?! Tyler i Cody nie zauważyli, że Kathy wszystko słyszała, szybko pobiegła do Aarona, żeby mu to powiedzieć, a on wtedy czaił się za kanapą na Katie Aaron: Tak... nareszcie Katie znowu będzie z nami! Aaron zakrada się do Katie, gdy Kathy z powrotem zaciąga go za kanapę Aaron: Hej! Co robisz... Kathy: Słuchaj... to bardzo ważne, co zaraz ci powiem... Aaron: Tak? Ale wiesz... poluje na Katie... Kathy: Ona już nie trzyma z nami... trzeba się z tym pogodzić... słuchaj! Mamy nowy tajny sojusz w naszej drużynie! Aaron: Raczej nie taki tajny, skoro go znasz... Kathy: Nie ważne. Tyler i Cody zawarli tajny sojusz. To znaczy, że mamy 4 znane sojusze! Każdy po 2 osoby. Aaron: Czekaj... aż cztery?! Kathy: A to znaczy, że sojusze zaczną się wkrótce łączyć w większe i potężniejsze! Aaron: Nie uważasz... że troszeczkę dramatyzujesz... Katie: Na serio... Katie spogląda się z za kanapy. Wszystko dokładnie słyszała. Po czym odeszła Aaron: Świetnie... teraz oni znają już sojusz Tylera i Cody'ego... Kathy: Trudno... najwyżej szybciej odpadną... Dom Gwiazd 120px Arthur idzie zamyślony przez korytarz, gdy przez przypadek obija się o Courtney Courtney: Hej! Uważaj jak chodzisz! Arthur: Ohh! Przepraszam... Courtney: Myślisz, że nie wiem, że zrobiłeś to celowo? Arthur: O czym ty mówisz? Przecież przeprosiłem... Courtney: Myślisz, że nie wiem co knujesz? Arthur: Ponawiam pytanie. O czym ty mówisz? Courtney: Nie wciągaj mnie w swoją chorą grę!!! Courtney podniosła głowę i dumnie wyszła Arthur: Ok... (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: Courtney chyba troszeczkę za bardzo wczuła się w rolę i teraz chyba nie do końca odróżnia już grę od rzeczywistości. Ale też nie jestem pewien, czy ona kiedykolwiek to odróżniała... tymczasem Lindsay i Ivan rozmawiali na dachu Ivan: Tak! Widzisz? Ta chmura wygląda jak nóż... Lindsay: Serio? Dla mnie to szminka... Ivan i Lindsay chwile siedzą w ciszy Lindsay: Co robiliśmy? Ivan zaczął się śmiać Lindsay: Coś się stało? Ivan: Nic... powalasz mnie dziewczyno! Lindsay: Dzięki! (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Lindsay jest genialna! Jej zachowanie naprawdę mnie intryguje. Może to nawet początek sojuszu... Ivan: Fajnie jest tak z kimś zostać przyjacielem mimo programu... Lindsay: Nooo... przecież w życiu nie liczą się tylko pieniądze. Ivan: Może... ale jest z nimi na pewno łatwiej... Zapadła cisza Lindsay: Ale o co chodzi? Ivan: Zabiłaś mnie! Ivan położył się na dachu i zaczął się głośno śmiać. Chwile później Bridgette i Brooke zaczepiły Verę. Brooke niezadowolona tym faktem stała z boku, ale nie zamierzała pomóc swojej starej przyjaciółce Bridgette: Proszę, proszę! Panna pseudo modelka... Vera: O co ci znowu chodzi... Bridgette: Serio tego nie wiesz? Vera: Nie za bardzo... może mnie uświadomisz? Brooke stała z boku. Mimo, że była z Bridgette nie chciała się w to mieszać, co pare zdań potakiwała. Bridgette: Słuchaj... sprawa jest banalnie prosta... Vera: Tak? Bridgette zmarszczyła brwi Bridgette: A w ogóle dlaczego ja się męczę z tą ciemną masą... Vera: Ponieważ nią jesteś? Bridgette przygryzła wargę (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Chciałam wyprowadzić Verę z równowagi, by ktoś zerwał z nią sojusz. Mówiąc ktoś mówię o Arthurze. Niestety po wybryku Courtney raczej nie mamy co liczyć na jego głos... Vera mnie irytuje więc nie, a Lindsay nie cierpię! Halo wyleciałam przez nią z Around The World... (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Serio?! Ale kto to Bridegtte... i co to Around The World?! (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: Utworzyły się u nas dwie mini drużyny. Każda chcę zaciągnąć do sojuszu Ivana, by stać się silniejszą. Dlaczego Gwiazdy zawsze muszą mieć pod górkę? Czy to jakiś spisek? Brooke: Bridgette... wiem, że nie zamierzasz przestać, ale wiesz, że twoje argumenty nie przemawiają do Very, prawda? Bridgette: Cicho! Ona już się prawie... hej! Gdzie ona jest? Brooke: Poszła z pięć minut temu, jak ją obrażałaś. Bridgette: Płakała? Brooke: Nie. Bridgette: Ale dlaczego?! Brooke: Po prostu nie masz dla niej większego znaczenia. Ją musi obrazić ktoś na kimś jej zależy! Bridgette: Czyli ja! Brooke uderzyła się w głowę (pokój zwierzeń)Brooke: Bridgette jest kolejnym przypadkiem osoby, która oszalała na punkcie wygranej. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie pociągnie długo tutaj. Pole 120px 120px Wszyscy, gdy zachodziło słońce zebrali się na wielkim polu. Pod wielką, niezniszczalną kopułą stał Chris, a wszyscy byli zaopatrzeni w kaski i ochraniacze. Katie: Co się tutaj dzieje... czy czeka nas coś złego? Chris: Nie... czy po mnie można się spodziewać czegoś złego? W kopule koło Chrisa stoi Beth Beth: Ty jesteś taki kochany! Chris: Beth! Co ty tutaj robisz?! Chris wziął paralizator i oparł się o pokrywę Beth: Nic... chcę tylko... Chris: Nie mów tego! Chris poraził Beth paralizatorem Beth: ... chcę tylko... Beth znowu została porażona z paralizatora Beth: ...tylko... I po raz kolejny Beth została porażona, a po chwili zemdlała Chris: Jak już mamy... Beth: Zadebiutować! Chris: Nie! Beth: Ale... Chris wsadził Beth do maszyny w której przybyła i Beth zniknęła Courtney: Bez komentarza... Chris: Tak... Więc oto wasze zadanie. Dzisiaj producenci zasugerowali, by zrobić zadanie z tematyki Życia Gwiazd. Dzięki Duncanowi, który za dosłownie to zrozumiał! Duncan: Dlaczego się mnie czepiasz? Chris: Dzisiaj musicie znaleźć spadającą gwiazdę... Wszyscy: SPADAJĄCĄ GWIAZDĘ?! Czyś ty do reszty zgłupiał! Lindsay: Kto chciałby łapaś jakąś Gwiazdę Kina z lat 50-tych! Chris zaczął się śmiać Chris: Nie o takiej Gwieździe mówiłem! Mówiłem o Gwieździe z nieba! Noah: Mój testament... Noah zaczął spisywać swój testament Noah: Wszystko co mam zapisuje... NIKOMU! Sami sobie radźcie! Cody: Jak miło? Tyler zamrugał do Cody'ego Chris: Gwiazda, która zostanie złapana, przed dotknięciem ziemi wygrywa. Łatwe? Wszyscy: Nie! Chris: A więc zaczynamy! Gwiazdy zaczęły lecieć w kierunku Ziemi z tak szybką prędkością, że wszyscy starali się owych Gwiazd nie łapać, ale unikać. Chris: Łamagi... 120px Lindsay biegnie slalomem, próbując omijać Gwiazdy, wkrótce natyka się na Ivana Ivan: Widzisz to?! Lindsay: Tak, ale nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Ivan: My tutaj zginiemy! Lindsay: O tak! Ivan i Lindsay przytulili się i razem zaczęli płakać, koło nich przeleciała Vera, która również zręcznie omijała Gwiazdy Vera: NO co to jest za zadanie! Vera ominęła kolejną Gwiazdę, gdy natchnęła się na Brooke Brooke: Vero... Vera: Nie mam zbytnio czasu na pogawętki...słuchaj... wiem, że nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółkami. Widać sojusz był ważniejszy... Brooke: Ale... Vera: Nie... nie możemy już się przyjaźnić... Brooke: Słuchaj! Nie cierpię tego sojuszu, ale to jedyny sposób by przeżyć rozumiesz? Vera: Tylko, że wiesz, że celujesz prosto we mnie i w Arthura?! Brooke: Tak, wiem! Ale w końcu chcę coś wygrać! Vera: Wierz, że wszyscy chcą wygrać. Nie tylko ty. Brooke: Uda mi się! nawet bez twojej pomocy! Brooke i Vere rozdzieliła wielka gwiazda. 120px Tyler biega w kółko jak wariat. Po chwili Kathy próbuje go uspokoić Kathy: Tyler! Tyler: Wszyscy zginiemy! Kathy: Wiesz... Tyler: Te Gwiazdy nas zabiją! Kathy: Morele... Tyler: Zgniecie nas! Masakra! Kathy spokojnie zatrzymała Tylera i z całej siły spoliczkowała go, aż ten zemdlał Kathy: Świetnie i teraz tachaj wszędzie nieprzytomnego... Naglę z stronę Kathy zaczęła lecieć Gwiazda. Aaron skutecznie ją obronił i odrzucił wszystkich na bok Kathy: Aaron... dziękuje ci. Dzięki tobie jeszcze żyje... Aaron: To nic... ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza... Kathy: Dzięki... To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Aaron: Nie ma za co... Aaron pocałował Kathy lekko w policzek, a ta zarumieniła się. '''Kathy:' Jesteś romantyczny. Tak? Aaron: Na to wygląda. Aaron i Kathy razem leżeli na ziemi (100 metrów dalej leżał Tyler). Patrzyli sobie w oczy i nie musieli używać już żadnych słów Moreno: A więc to tak. Dlatego chcę Katie? 120px Courtney próbuje skakać na Gwiazdy, ale za każdym razem Gwiazda dotyka ziemi Courtney: A niech to! Bridgette: Wiesz Courtney, że ty jedyna nie unikasz tych Gwiazd? Courtney: Wiem, ale w końcu mi się uda! Bridgette: Wmawiaj to sobie... Courtney: Słucham? Bridgette: A nic, nic! (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Co to miało być?! To był realny przejaw buntu, ale teraz szczególnie potrzebuje jej głosu. Dlaczego muszę być zdana na łaskę najsłabszych na świecie sojuszu?! Aaaaaa! Courtney: W końcu mi się uda! Muszę próbować dla drużyny! Bridgette: Skoro tak myślisz... Courtney próbowała złapać kolejną Gwiazdę, ale tylko wylądowała z koszmarnym bólem brzucha Courtney: Chris... W końcu cię zabije... Bridgette: Nie tylko ty... Bridgette zwinnie odsunęła się od toru spadania Gwiazdy Courtney: Dlaczego jej nie złapałaś? Bridgette: Bo mam wystarczająco ojeju w głowie, by tego nie robić! 120px Katie chowa się. Katie: Już po mnie! Teraz na pewno jestem już trupem! (pokój zwierzeń)Katie: Było mi strasznie przykro, że Moreno nie był przy mnie. Ostatnie odcinki były dla mnie z tego powodu szczególnie, ale nie! Po co ma się o mnie martwić. Chyba po prostu ratuje innych... Katie zaczęła biec, gdy potknęła się o Tylera i wylądowała pomiędzy Aarona i Kathy Aaron i Kathy: Katie! Katie: Oho! Znowu zaczyna się wariatkowo! Aaron: Tęskniliśmy! Kathy: Jak nic! Aaron: Ty też za nami... Kathy: ...tęskniłaś? Katie: Mam tego dosyć! AAAA! Katie zaczęła krzyczeć Aaron: Coś się stało? Katie: Tak! Wy się staliście! Kathy: Co? Dlaczego tak mówisz? Katie: Nie! Nie chcę z wami rozmawiać... Katie wstała i pobiegła do Moreno 120px Arthur uciekał pomiędzy Gwiazdami, wkrótce potknął się o płaczących Ivana i Lindsay Arthur: Co wy tutaj robicie?! Ivan: Nie widać? Płaczemy! Arthur: Aha? Lindsay: To straszne. Arthur: Słuchajcie... nie musicie się bać... Ivan: Nie musimy? Arthur: Nie ponieważ co to jest? Lindsay: O ja wiem! Ciastko! Ivan: Porzeczki? Lindsay: Królowa Wielkiej Brytanii? (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: Jak z takimi osobami wygrywamy zadania? !5 minut później Lindsay: Wiem! Kaczuszka! Ivan: Tak! Kaczuszka? Arthur: Nie! Atrapa! Lindsay i Ivan: Atrapa? Arthur: Dokładnie! Gwiazda ląduje koło Arthura. Na pewno nie była to żadna atrapa Arthur: Dobra... panikujcie! Arthur, Lindsay i Ivan zaczęli biec przed siebie 120px Noah napotkał Moreno. Był wściekły i chciał się zemścić Moreno: Witaj Noah! Noah: Witaj zdrajco! Moreno: Słucham? O coś mnie oskarżasz? Noah: O to, że dotykałeś osoby, którą naprawdę lubię... Moreno: Nazywajmy rzeczy jak prawdziwi mężczyźni! Kochasz ją! Noah zarumienił się Moreno: A teraz w ramach, że mnie powstrzymałeś wrzucę cię pod spadającą Gwiazdę. Ty zginiesz ale wygramy! Dla mojej Katie! Noah: Jesteś chory... Moreno: Nie, ale na pewno dużo silniejszy! Moreno podniósł Noah i zrzucił go tuż pod spadającą Gwiazdę. Niestety. Gwiazda dotknęła ziemi. '''Moreno:' Trudno... zrobiłem to z miłości! Atlantha wyciągnęła połamanego Noah Atlantha: Co mu zrobiłeś! Moreno: Lekko go zmiażdżyłem! Atlantha: Żebyś się gotował w piekle... Atlantha uderzyła Moreno z policzka i zaniosła Noah do karetki. Moreno stał nie ruchomo Moreno: Jeszcze zasmakujesz mojej zemsty! Po chwili gwiazdy złapały gwiazdę Chris: Ale się złożyło. Gwiazdy dzisiaj wygrały. Cóż. Więcej takich zadań! A na razie Łamagi widzimy się na ceremonii! Ceremonia 120px Katie szepcze coś Moreno do ucha Moreno: Dobrze zrobimy jak zechcesz kochana! Katie: Dzięki... Wszyscy głosują Chris: Mamy wyniki. Jesteście podzieli... Atlantha: Naprawdę? Ależ to zaskoczenie... Powiedziała znużona tym wszystkim Atlantha. Chris: Dzisiaj bezpieczni są Tyler, Cody, Katie i Aaron! Cała czwórka łapie gwiazdy Cody: Super. Tyler: Nigdy tak długo nie byłem w programie! Katie: Hura... Chris: Noah! Również dostajesz statuetkę! Chris rozbija monitor w którym było widać Noah Chris: Widzicie? Chyba się ucieszył... Atlantha: Na pewno nie przez Moreno... Moreno: Co? Nie wiem o czym ty mówisz... Chris: Cóż. Mimo zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Dzisiaj zagrożona nie jest Atlantha! Chris rzuca Atlanthcie Gwiazdę Atlantha: Że co?! Moreno: Cieszysz się? Atlantha: Ale... nie rozumiem... Chris: Nie musisz! Dzisiaj zagrożeni są Moreno i Kathy... Aaron: Co?! Kathy: Dlaczego... Chris: Ostatnia Gwiazda wędruje do... Dramatyczna Muzyka Chris: Do Moreno. Moreno: I dobrze! Kathy: Co?! Dlaczego ja... Katie: Wybacz... zaczynałaś być niebezpieczna dla otoczenia... Kathy: Chciałam być tylko twoją przyjaciółką! Kathy wyrywa statyw i rzuca nim w Katie, która skutecznie go unika Katie: Ale z niej wariatka! Kathy: Jesteś koszmarnie dwulicowa! Chris: Ochrona! Ochrona zabrała Kathy, która po chwili zjechała ze skoczni Chris: Dramatyczny koniec. Zostało ich już tylko czternastu. Kto wygra w kolejnym odcinku? A kto odpadnie> Oglądajcie by się tego przekonać kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers! Aaron płaczę przed kamerą Aaron: Dlaczego!? Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers